Bi bayonet
The Bi-bayonet is a brawler who uses two bayonet rifiles with one with each hand and it has multiple attack abilities. He/she can is a both melee and ranged brawler that can use different kinds of attacks depending on the situation, like shooting bullets from the bayonets from range or from stabbing opponents to slashing opponents. He/she is a brawler who is quite tanky with high health. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Normal) Utility: Super Range: (Very Long) Attack1: Double Shot This is a ranged attack, the bi bayonet fires off both of the rifles at the same time, the guns spacing is same as initial Darryl. The bullet travels the same speed as the real bayonets guns and it has a small width to hit opponents, unlike other modern gun attacks the bullets travels the finite speed but must well be infinite speed because the bullet speed is way too fast to even reflex dodge. Enemies that takes one bullets of damage when hit by one bullets and takes two bullets of damage when hit by 2 bullets. *Base damage: 140 × 2 *Range: 10 tiles *Reload time: 1.6 seconds *Pierce: bullets does 1 piercing only. Attack2: Impaler This is a melee attack, the bi bayonet uses his/her strength to push the blades which is in front of the rifle forward, the blades will damages the first brawler it touches because actual stabbing isint a splash attack. The spacing between hands/rifles is also same as initial darryl's guns (in fact all main attacks) spacing, so this means that one or two blades can stab the same opponents depending where the each individual blades lands. The reload time is the same for all the brawlers' main attack as these attack powers seems quite equal. Note that the Impailer (attack 2) and Wiper Blades (attack 3) are technical melee attacks so it uses 1.0 seconds worth of ammo so you can attack more with the melee attacks since short range attacks typically does more damage than long range attacks. there will be a line separating the 1.0 and 1.6 mark so that you can tell. *Base damage: 180 × 2 *Range: 2.8 tiles *Pierce: 1 per knife (inflicts damage to the first brawler it touches) Attack3: Wiper Blades This is also a short ranged melee attack and it behaves like windscreen's wiper blades movement and this is a slashing attack. He/she simultaneously sweeps both bayonets from left to right then right to left in one attack similar to the wiper blades patterns, with each in a wide cone that can be a good in short range crowd control. The swing area is different and there is an attack time interval, so one or two blades can hit the same opponent depending on where the opponent is in the attack area (both hits if in intersection area), and attacks strikes the opponent once or twice also depends if the opponent is present in the attack area within the duration of the both swings, described respectively. *Base damage: 100 × 2 × 2 *Range: 2.8 tiles *Pierce: Splash (Unlimited) Health Base Health: 1,000 Super: Excaliburs To use the super, the player has to press the super button then select the direction to slam the blades on, when its selected then the player would take a short time to jump high while temporarily adding the excaliburs auras on the bayonets (which does the work) then the player jumps down while slamming the two bayonets with exaclibur auras onto the floor and the aura does more damage to brawlers who got direct hit by it and the "sword" also creates a long range shockwave which also does damage to enemies but not as much as the direct "swords" hits does and then the excalibur auras from the bayonets disappears after the super. Likewise the main attack, there are two "swords" hits at the same time (instead of 1 combined damage) which means has 2 individual attacks at same time and enemies usually get hits by both direct hits or shockwave damage since the damage area is quite close to each other. P.S. Direct hit super will destroy walls and aura hit supers will not destroy walls. *Range (hit by the sword aura direct): 4 tiles *Range (hit by shockwave caused by it): 13 tiles *Pierce: Splash (Unlimited) Star power: Extended Reach This is the star power, not the actual special and its obtainable by spending 25 elixir or 1000 tokens. This star power is very awesome and powerful but not necessarily overpowered, It increases the range of all main attacks by 0.5 tiles (including super if it involves range), so this means that the bullets fired can travels 0.5 tiles further and the blades that are attached on the barrel is also 0.5 tiles longer than before making these melee attack having longer range too. Skins Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Good *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Great *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Decent *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Decent *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Fair *Siege: Decent Upgrades *Bi bi bayonet (attack): Each hands holds 2 bayonets! Thus total of 4 bayonets and effectively doubling the attacks. Costs 4 Golden Elixir. Trivia *I dont know what sex should this legendary brawler should be. **'"Sex"': either of the two main categories (male and female) into which humans and most other living things are divided on the basis of their reproductive functions. *Impressive! this brawler has skills to handle one weapons on each hand. *The only reason why i gave 1000 hitpoints to this brawler is the melee aspects of the brawler, considering that the speed is normal. But the ranged aspect might make this brawler too strong. His/her star power is readily available and the value itself is just great. **It pains me to see brawlers with underwhelming star powers in the ass, such as star power being activate with certain conditions that is not very easy to meet or simply the value is too low: this explains why poco and bull star power sucks balls. *This brawler has multiple attacks and based common sense is what makes this brawler special. *This brawler isint based on Darryl the robot, its instead based on a green haired muskie who is holding a bayonet as a card idea in clash royale that i found in the google image search results. *The name Extended Reach idea is based on a term from the ieee Extended-Reach Wavelength 10 gigabit fiber optic standards (ER). * There is actually a term "bayonet" in the wiper blades as a primarily subject which is totally unexpected for me. *The differences of the Wiper Blades attack and the windscreen's Wiper Blades is that the windscreen's wiper blades is 180° which is wider. *This brawler might be considered too strong to be inplemented into the game like the Night Witch so if the devs decides to inplement this brawler into the game beacuse they find this concept awesome, i guess that they will nerf the shooting range to 8.(666) tiles and the bullet speed and also nerf the hitpoints to 3200 (800) because the brawler would rather stay away from other short ranged and wants to goes close to long ranged. *Credits to my school computer that make me able to edit the wiki. *Depending how this brawler was themed/styled he/she could be either a wild west brawler or medieval brawler or modern 21th century brawler. **I originally intended the brawler theme to the american colonization that he/she wears the styles of those colonizers (early 1800s?), but we shall see... Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Medieval Brawlers Category:American Frontier Category:21th Century Brawler